


Here Comes the Brides

by keelywolfe



Series: by any other name [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, M/M, Skellies in love, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: At Alphys and Undyne's wedding, Edge is more comfortable keeping watch than dancing. He's less content with what he sees.





	Here Comes the Brides

If pressed, Edge would have admitted that it had been a beautiful ceremony. Both brides were lovely and while Edge didn’t find the general female form appealing, he could appreciate their choice of dress. Alphys was in a flowing white dress, her veil floating around her shy, smiling face in a swirl of tulle. Undyne had chosen a tuxedo, managing to look equally elegant and dangerous; Edge had no doubt that there were weapons concealed beneath the gorgeous cut of those trousers and he more than approved. Undyne, at least, understood the importance of being prepared. 

From their table, Edge had a clear view of the entire reception. Undyne had done that deliberately, she’d informed him of as much the week before with her typical bluntness. There would be security, they would be prepared, but if the worst happened, he was the one she trusted to help her keep the ones they loved safe. 

She trusted him. 

_(His Undyne had trusted him as well, as much as anyone in Underfell could trust and it wasn’t a betrayal that he couldn’t go back home. It wasn’t.)_

_(the betrayal was that he didn’t want to)_

They were in New New Home, they should be safe but he’d made the mistake of believing that before.

The buffet was finished, though Monsters still went up occasionally to poke at the remnants, and most of the guests had been dancing for the past hour. Edge was fairly certain that Stretch had danced with everyone available except for Asgore, Red, and Edge himself, and Red might have been willing if it hadn’t been for the incident with the two of them and Edge’s car last month. Since he’d told his brother that another stunt like that would result in Edge pulling his spine out through his jaw, he had been somewhat unwilling to drag Stretch out on any other jaunts.

Speaking of Asgore, the King was making his way to Edge’s table in the slow, dignified way he had, the manner of a Monster that was often too-large for the world he inhabited. 

He stood next to Edge for a moment, watching the dancers cavorting and laughing, before saying, “The ceremony was lovely.”

“It was,” Edge agreed. “You did a beautiful job on the flowers.”

Asgore only nodded, a little pink with obvious pleasure. “I’ll have designs for your wedding next week. Look them over and let me know what you prefer.”

“Of course.”

“Yes, it was a beautiful ceremony,” Asgore kept his gaze on the dancers where one of the brides was twirling with Frisk. The other was close by, chatting with the Dogi. “I’d spoken to Undyne about allowing it to be broadcast over to the Humans, perhaps a live feed on Youtube, but she believed it would be too much for Alphys. I suspect she was correct, Alphys struggles with too much attention.”

Whereas Stretch basked in it, Edge thought sourly. “If you're about to ask what I think you are, you can save your breath.”

“I wasn't,” Asgore said mildly, “However, I would point out that allowing Humans to observing our traditions would humanize us to them.”

“Be that as it may, I will not allow my vows with my lover to be a tool in this fight,” Edge said, low and firm. “Not that. Besides, you've met Stretch, of all weddings, do you honestly believe that ours is the one you want to advertise?”

“You do have a point,” Asgore chuckled. 

“If you want to livestream ceremonies, we can discuss it on Monday. The lighting of the Gyftmas tree in the main square would be a better choice, it matches Human traditions as well as a wedding.”

Asgore considered that, nodding slowly, “Some of the religious leaning parties will object.”

“I suspect advertising same-sex marriages would have the same effect,” Edge said dryly. He was under no illusions about the Human world where that was concerned. 

“True, true,” Asgore sighed. “This is why I have a PR team, to think of these things.”

Before Edge could agree with him, Stretch came bouncing over. He’d already lost his tie somewhere and a cuff link, his shirt half-unbuttoned. It was honestly appalling how being adorably mussed was such an attractive look on him. 

He ignored Asgore, tugging instantly on Edge’s hand. “c’mon, come dance with me!”

“No, thank you,” Edge told him and noticed Asgore taking the moment to make a discreet exit. Coward.

All too quickly, Stretch gave up, a fair sign that he was exhausted and too stubborn to give in. He flopped into the chair next to Edge with a whine, picking at a half-empty plate of hors d’oeuvres, grumbling, “oh, come on! are you going to leave me standing around at our wedding?”

“I’m not planning on any dancing whatsoever at our wedding,” Edge said archly, “so that won’t be an issue.”

Instead of the expected sarcasm or loud protest, all that came was a quiet, “oh.”

With some surprise, Edge looked at Stretch to see him eye lights downcast, tracing his finger absently against the table. 

“Oh, honestly, of course we are going to have dancing,” Edge exclaimed, “I was kidding! And I will dance a pre-determined amount with you, so choose your songs wisely.”

“haha,” Stretch gave him a lopsided grin, “you’re hilarious. fine, sit here alone, me and my dance fever can handle this.”

With that, he was off again, and if there was less bounce in his steps…well. Edge noticed things and he knew. What he didn’t understand was Stretch’s reaction to his teasing; it wasn’t anything new, Edge was well accustomed to playing the straight man to the seemingly endless comedians who ruled his life. Stretch had never taken him seriously before so why now, why this?

It was the fact that they were at a wedding, it had to be. Edge knew he was anxious about their upcoming nuptials, that he understood. What he didn’t understand was _why_.

They’d been together for close to three years and living together for over one. Marriage should be a natural progression but for all that it was obviously what Stretch wanted, he was behaving strangely about it. Simple anxiety? Edge didn’t know and Stretch didn’t seem willing to discuss it. Whenever Edge brought it up, be it the invitations or the floral arrangements or the dinner, Stretch varied between utter boredom or even outright disdain into nervous joking and, occasionally, fleeing the room. 

Anxiety, it had to be. Well, once the ceremony was through, he’d likely relax and be able to enjoy the party. It was just a firm indication that it would be best to keep things simple and that Edge had known to begin with. 

That aside, either way his joke had stolen away some of Stretch’s joy tonight and while he hadn’t intended it, that didn’t make it less true. With a sigh, Edge got to his feet. The things he did for love. 

First, he went to Undyne, silently and discreetly indicating to her that he would not be keeping watch for the moment. She accepted that easily, her eye gleaming and perhaps only Edge could see the shift in her demeanor as she became watchful. Next, he went to the DJ, who to Edge’s eyes seemed to be approximately twelve. He was reluctant about Edge’s request but a twenty-dollar bill smoothed the way easily enough. 

The energetic song that had been thundering out faded and the soft strains of saxophone music rose. The dance floor cleared and Edge caught hold of Stretch before he could escape, pulling him into his arms. He stumbled briefly before he caught the rhythm, allowing Edge to guide him into a slow waltz. 

“kenny g?” Stretch shook his head, but he was smiling, “are you serious?”

“You listen to your music and I’ll listen to mine.”

“yeah, well, edgelord, you need less leather in your closet and more button up sweaters to listen to this.”

His voice rose into a startled laugh as Edge twirled him unexpectedly, and Stretch moved with easy grace back into his arms. He didn’t know why anyone would be surprised that Stretch was an excellent dancer. Dancing had similar elements to fighting and for all his Sansy ways, at the end of the day, he _was_ a Papyrus.

“The waltz was scandalous when it first came out,” Edge informed him, pulling him in a fraction closer.

Stretch offered him a lopsided smile, “great, but no one thinks of the wild, rebellious ways of mozart when they dance it.”

“They should. The man wrote a composition that essentially translates into ‘kiss my ass’.”

That earned him another startled laugh, a softer one, and Stretch settled his head on Edge’s shoulder and simply let him lead them across the floor. 

A glance around confirmed that they were alone on the dance floor and Edge caught sight of Alphys watching them from the sidelines with starry-eyed pleasure. Edge resisted the urge to scowl at her; Red had taken entirely too much delight in showing him the secret manga she’d published online about Reg and Rus, going into entirely too much detail about their personal lives, and he had not been amused. But it was her wedding day and he wasn’t about to spoil it by giving her an anxiety attack.

Jeff was standing with Antwan, also goopily starry-eyed and Edge did glare at him. To no effect, apparently Jeff was finally getting over his reticence about Edge.

Pity.

It seemed better to close his sockets and simply enjoy the feel of Stretch in his arms, his warmth, and the faint spiciness of his cologne coupled with the sweetness of his magic. 

The music ended with a last flourish and Edge came to a stop, ignoring the applause around them as he took Stretch’s face in his hands and held him still for a soft kiss. Sooner than he would have expected, Stretch drew away, again giving him that faint, lopsided smile. 

“hey, i’m going to head outside for a smoke.”

Edge frowned, “All right.”

He watched Stretch make his way to the doors, already searching through the inside pocket of his jacket for his cigarettes. Edge was a little confused but sat back down and took back over his watch, waiting for him. And waiting. 

Stretch didn’t return for a long time. 

 

-finis-

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, unexpected angst. Sorry about that!


End file.
